


Him, a husband

by sweetrupturedlight



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, fluff in its purest form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrupturedlight/pseuds/sweetrupturedlight
Summary: They’d been married a mere six months. Yet it remained the most splendid six months he could ever remember. Him, a husband, a lover, a partner, a confidant. Once a young man without direction, without probable cause to seek a viable and purposeful means of being a useful and contributing member of society. Such might he still have been, were it not for his whirlwind of a wife.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 12
Kudos: 427





	Him, a husband

**Author's Note:**

> I fell for these two. So very hard. And I really enjoyed the apron scene in Amy's studio. I wanted to call back to that moment. I hope I manage to do these characters a little justice.

They’d been married a mere six months. Yet it remained the most splendid six months he could ever remember. Him, a husband, a lover, a partner, a confidant. Once a young man without direction, without probable cause to seek a viable and purposeful means of being a useful and contributing member of society. Such might he still have been, were it not for his whirlwind of a wife.

Laurie watched Amy silently as she observed a painting in progress. A smile tugged at his lips, his eyes softening visibly. She was a delight, dearer to him than anything ever imagined. The light, he observed, caught the golden glory of her hair and cast the prettiest halo around her. She was so beautiful. And she was his.

Eventually, she sighed, placed her brush on the easel and turned towards him. She jumped. “Laurie!” She gasped. “Dear heavens you startled me. What are you doing?”

He moved from his lounging vantage and sauntered towards her. “Watching you.”

She blushed, a sweet wash of the palest crimson. Six months, he reminded himself. And still he had the ability to make his wife colour so prettily. He was absurdly pleased. He leaned down and placed his lips to her forehead, then her warm, sweet cheek. Her breath caught.

“Laurie-” she began, half a whisper, half a moan. His lips continued its exploration, grazing across the opposite cheek before finally settling on her lips. She melted. Completely and utterly. Taking her into his arms, he deepened the kiss and marvelled at her enthusiastic response. Would it always feel this way? Would he always yearn for her, mere hours after they had sated themselves in their bed?

“Perhaps,” she whispered when his lips lavished kisses towards her neck. “Perhaps we should move this conversation to a more private setting.”

“Oh wife, I do enjoy your penchant for very good ideas.” His arms moved around her waist as he nuzzled her nose with his own - once, twice - before their foreheads rest together, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

“You are a rogue, My Lord.”

“Only with you.” She giggled and he stole another kiss. "I do love it when you call me, My Lord."

Amy raised an amused brow. “Would you unbutton my apron?” She turned and presented him with her back. Laurie was overcome with emotions. Task temporarily forgotten, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head.

“Laurie?” she asked, her hands upon his own where it lay across her abdomen.

“Do you remember the day at your aunts, when you lectured me quite adorably on the plight of women in marriage?”

“Yes.” She paused and he knew it was coming. “I did not lecture you Laurie. I was simply educating you on-” He chuckled and she poked her elbow into his ribs. “Beast.”

“You asked me to unbutton you. You recall, yes?”

She nodded. “I recall. We were in my art studio. I was on my way to lunch with Fred.”

Laurie growled and nipped her ear playfully. “Do not remind me.” Amy turned her neck and kissed his chin as if to soothe his irrational ire.

“You turned so confidently and asked to undo your apron. I cannot explain the feelings that overcame me. I did not know what they meant. But you stood before me, so close, so impatient. And when I touched you, it felt as though your scent took hold of me, wrapped itself inside of me. I do believe it might have been the moment I begun to fall in love with you.”

Amy turned, her arms reaching around his neck. “Dear husband, you have never told me that story.” Her eyes were luminous and her lips trembled just a little.

“I just remembered. You were so beautiful that day. It was as if I looked upon you for the first time.”

Amy reached on tiptoe and pressed her lips firmly against his. “I love you, Laurie.”

“Not half as much as I love you,” he said and offered with a wicked grin, “Besides, you _did_ confess to loving me all your life. It is only fair that I bestow double the affection upon you. I do have a lot of time to make up for.”

Amy laughed, her happiness evident, fuelling his own joy. “Well then,” she said, her demeanour hesitant, bashful. “You might soon have your wish.” Laurie frowned as Amy took his hand and placed it upon her stomach. His chest squeezed. “I have it upon good authority,” she whispered earnestly, “that we shall soon be blessed.”

“You mean…?”

She nodded, her eyes a shimmer. “Yes.”

Laurie hugged her tightly, so tightly he immediately regretted it. “I am sorry, I did not mean-”

“It’s alright. I am pregnant. I will not break.” Laurie felt full, whole, content and so happy he could burst. “I know we have not been married long, so I hope you do not mind?” she asked tentatively, worrying her bottom lip.

“Mind?” he asked, his laughter escaping in a loud hoot as he swept her off her feet and into his arms. Amy yelped, holding onto his shoulders as he spun them around. “I could not be a man more fulfilled, more joyous.” He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her, gently, reverently. “I love you, wife. Thank you for believing in me. In us.”

Amy cupped his face. “Always.”

Laurie set a course for their bedroom.

A mere six months. Him, a husband, a lover, a partner, a confidant.

Soon, a father.


End file.
